villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fearsome Five
The Fearsome Five is a faction of five villains, usually organized by Negaduck, trying to seize power and control. The most popular incarnation of the Fearsome Five comes from the series'', Darkwing Duck'', and is composed of Negaduck, Bushroot, the Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack. However, in certain instances, the Fearsome Five has been reformed with Negaduck and other Disney villains. The Fearsome Five, as a faction, has participated in several villains wars, notably in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A Loss to the Gangreen Gang After the fall of Cruellla de Vil and Madam Medusa, Negaduck and the rest of the Five take their opportunity to take over the criminal underworld. The Gangreen Gang, a group of local street toughs, realizes they are no match for the Five's abilities, thus fleeing the neighborhood. While the Fearsome Five rests on its laurels, however, the Gang acquires magical powers from Hades. The Gang then interrupts one of the Five's heists, with the intention of taking over global crime rackets. Though Negaduck convinces his henchmen to fight back, they are soundly defeated. Ace, leader of the Gang, wipes out Bushroot's plants, whilst his friend, Snake, strangles Bushroot himself. The Liquidator manages to get ahold of the smallest gang member, Lil' Arturo, another member of the gang, Gruber, sends the water being colliding with Megavolt. The Five's members' powers cancel each other out, leaving both unconscious. Quackerjack, for his part, is so frightened of the final member of the Gangreen Gang, Big Billy, that he leaves himself wide open to be knocked out. Negaduck escapes to fight another day. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Cartoon Villains War Disney Heores Vs Villains War - Part Two Gallery: Main Members: Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck (Leader of the Fearsome Five) Megavolt.png|Megavolt (Brilliant Inventor and Electrician, Member of the Fearsome Five) June1115.gif|Quackerjack (Deranged Clown and Former Toymaker, with denture machines and frightening toys at his disposal, Member of the Fearsome Five) Bushroot.jpg|Bushroot (Former Botanist, with the ability to conjure plant life, Member of the Fearsome Five) Liquidator .jpg|The Liquidator (A former anthropomorhic dog and salesman, turned into a super-being, made entirely of water, Member of the Fearsome Five) Category:Disney Villains Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:1991 introductions Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Robotnik and Mojo Jojo Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Fat Cat Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Negaduck's Alliance Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Team Villains Category:Evil Organizations Category:Organization Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Animal Villans Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dr. willy and doofenshmirtz's alliance Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Villains war Category:Villains war Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Jim Cummings Category:Dan Castellaneta Category:Michael Bell